bellas family
by Dru and graves
Summary: bellas little sister dru comes to forks but dru is a bad girl but Bella had a bit of a rep back at phoniex and when her sister comes history is gonna come out. bella kept her bad side a secret will it come out? full summary inside. normal cannon parings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys heres a little idea that constantly comes to mind and I just have to write it down.

Summary: Bella has a little sister by the name of Dru. Also through this story Bella has family popping up coming to visit her but they aren't all humans also you will find out about a bond that always there but hidden.

POV Dru

I just got of the plane. I look around trying to find Bella and Charlie. Its been so long since I saw my favourite sister but I hate having to be shipped of to my father because I broke some rules and got arrested but its isn't has bad as they think. I finally spot Bella.

"Bella." I yell as I get closer.

POV Bella

It's been so long since I have seen my little baby sister Dru. Dad is trying to act like she is coming to live with us because she wants to but we both know she is coming to live with us because she broke their rules. It's what mum does when someone get out of hand she ships them off to anyone that she thinks can handle them.

"Bella." Someone yells my name its Dru. Edward came with me no surprise there seeing as we have just defeated Victoria.

"Hey Dru" I say as I hug her this is going to be very eventful. Her and Charlie under one roof.

Dru and Charlie hug and say hello awkwardly. Yes this will be very eventful Dru will soon realise that the Cullens think I'm good but I still remember my old ways.

"Dru this is Edward Cullen my boyfriend." I put in Cullen so she real knows who he is well she realises when they shake hands shotting me a look saying a vampire for a boyfriend nice. I am so going to have to explain this later

**COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

We have just finished eating dinner and Dru and I are washing dishes Edward went home but he will be back soon.

"So a vampire for a boyfriend Lily would be pleased (don't worry about this Lily you will find out about her later in the story)." Dru so nicely put which I must admit is true she would be proud.

"Yea I guess it's been so long since I have spoken to her. How about you? Do you have anyone in your life or is that the reason why mum made you come down to forks?" I ask her I don't exactly know what Dru did but I know it can't be as bad as the stuff that Lily, E (doesn't worry about who E is either you will find out about him later) and I did now that was bad. The Cullens will be in for a shock if they find out the tiniest bit off what I have done with them.

"Nah I don't have a guy in my life. I don't know why I got shipped of 15 and you got shipped of at 17, you did way worse stuff than me." Dru says.

"Yea and we all know why I was shipped of here and at least we didn't get kicked out at 10 like Lily not like it affected her at all." I say

"Yea I know." Dru says we are finished the dishes we go up to my room and get ready for bed. So we sit in my room telling her about school and all my friends Lauren and Jessica everybody apart from Jasper that is a secret for to find out. We have school tomorrow and it's going to be sunny so Cullens can't be there. Dru decides to go to bed to early I think she knows Edward will be in the same. Edward comes next to me and we start to talk about Dru and how he told his family about her and that he couldn't read her mind which doesn't surprise me.

Dru POV

I decide to go to bed early because I could just guess that Edward was waiting to go into her room. Just as I settle down in bed I start to here Edward and Bella talking just as I thought.

Thank you for reading I know it's a bit short but don't hate me for that. **REVIEW** I write crap when I don't get reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the lateness guys but my hard drive was wiped because of a virus and last year of high school so it's been busy and also mega writer's block. Also I made a mistake with Drus age there is a year between Dru and Bella.

Bella POV

I wake up to Edward kissing my temple telling me I need to get up for school so I get up with a parting kiss Edward goes out my window. I look out the window and Charlie has already left good that means Dru won't wait for Charlie to leave to come out of her room which would make us late. I bargain into Drus room banging the door against the wall.

"Get up we have to be at school early so you can go to the office." I say see gives me a look that says 'No way in hell way to early' she then proceeds to pull her sheets over her head.

"I will drag your ass out of that bed." She knows I will do it so she grabs her stuff and goes for a shower. While she is in the shower I go get myself some breakfast when she comes to get her breakfast I go for my shower. I decide to where skinny leg jeans with high heel boots that are black and a very tight long-sleeved shirt that hugs my covers and an awesome leather jacket I also decide to wear makeup I have to do the huge intro with Dru its what us swans do best so I where black eyeliner, smokey eyes. I grab my bag and head downstairs Dru is dressed similar to me except she is wearing ankle boots.

We hope into the car and we drive to school I drop her off outside the office wait for her to come back she comes back hops into the car and tells me the classes she has it has already gone around the school that my little sister will be coming more likely the whole town its to be expected in small towns. I pull into my usual parking spot and most of the school is outside of the school talking and dredging when the bell goes signaling the start of school. So Dru and I decide to make our entrance. We both go feet first and hop out and close our doors we join at the front off the car and I can already tell that people are looking at us and we walk up to the school I'm going to show Dru to her first class.

"Hey Bella" mike calls my name and gestures for me to join him along with all our other friends and I see Jessica and Lauren and mumble a 'great' Dru looks at me with a questioning look and I look at Jess and Lauren and she understands.

"Hey guys whats up?" I say with a smile on my face but people that know the real me would know that it is fake as Dru can see and gives a snort only I can hear.

"Nothing much. Who's your friend?" he says wow be more subtle mike.

"Oh sorry this is my little sister Dru. Guys this is Dru, Dru this is Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Jessica and Lauren." Dru could tell by the way I changed my voice with their names if I like them if she didn't know I didn't like Jess and Lauren she would differently know now. They all say hi to Dru Jess and Lauren didn't say it nicely. "Anyway I was going to show Dru to her first class so bye guys." We walk away off and deal with the drama that is sure to come during this day.

Okay I know it is short and I'm sorry but I will put another chapter this week. So please review because I write crap without reviews. Also happy Easter hope you guys had a good one and if you guys have any ideas let me know and I will see if I can put any of your ideas in.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here we go guys hope you like it.

Bella POV

I just showed Dru to her first class she has English the same teacher I had last year when I think about it she has practically the same classes I did when I started here last year. All my classes go in a blur I'm to busy missing Edward and knowing some people are gonna be bitches to Dru but I know she can handle herself its what swans do best.

Dru POV

Bella just showed me to my first class I have English yay not I'm not like Bella I don't like English like she does I'm more of a math girl. I go up to the teacher and get my slip signed he puts me next a girl who look like Lauren and has the same last name younger sister I wonder if she is the same as her older sister about to find out. As I walk towards my desk all the guys are staring at me yep Bella told me about this.

"Hey." I say as I set my stuff down and take a seat." I'm Dru Swan I'm new its nice to meet you Alexia."

She looks me up and down with a sneer on her face and notices all the attention the boys are giving and turns back to who she was talking to. Yep she is defiantly like her older sister but Bella let me in on a little secret about Lauren and why Bella hasn't stood up and said something. Laurens acts like a bitch to Bella because she is jealous of her so whenever Lauren takes a jab at Bella it's her way of saying I wish I was you so it's basically a mega confidence boost.

"My sister said that she a push over and that her little sister will be one to" I over hear Alexia say to her friend she talking about Bella and I. I don't get how Bella sees this jealousy and its nearly lunch all my classes went by in a blur of guys staring at me, Alexia being a bitch to me. I can't wait to see Bella so if shit goes down I will have Bella there to make the bitch shut up that's what I love about Bella she may see all nice and wont hurt a fly she may also seem like you can take her in a fight but if you piss of my sister she will rip you until all is revealed of who you are and all you wont to do is run away and cry we are pretty sure she makes them suicidal. Also if you ever get in a fight with her if you live to tell the tale well you are one of the only few. I grab my tray and a slice of pizza with a bottle of water and go and sit down at the Cullen's table waiting for Bella. While I wait for Bella Lauren and Jess walk past they stop look around see there is no Bella come over to say something to me. I pull out my phone and film it because I won't to have evidence of this especially if a fight goes down.

"I talked to my sister she says that you were a bitch to her and that you are trying to steal her guys." Lauren said taking a step forward and looking down at me she is standing over me with Jess next to her nodding her head.

"I haven't done shit to her. Your sister is a stuck bitch." Dru says hoping that Bella would rock up soon she really couldn't take them like Bella could. She also wasn't in the position to be threatening.

"Bullshit you are the stuck up bitch maybe we should teach you a lesson. What you reckon Jess?" Lauren says and now the entire cafeteria is looking at us Lauren and Jess don't seem to notice.

"You wanna back up off my sister?" I hear Bella say Lauren turns around and I see Bella and I couldn't be happier I see her place down her tray and I know she is ready for a fight I can see it in the way she is standing, in her facial features and a glint in her eye that I have seen before when she got into all of those schoolyard fights, Always because someone was threatening her family or trying to call her out on something.

"What makes you think that I would do anything you tell me to do swan?" Lauren says with a sneer. While Jess id just there nodding her head like little puppy dog

"Well if you don't back up of my sister I'm going to make you." Bella says while taking a threatening step forward. Lauren now takes a step towards Bella putting her back to me and Jess turns as well giving me the chance to get out of my seat.

"Oh really swan you will make. Please you couldn't make me if you wanted to, why don't you go run along to the Cullen's but when you see Edward let him know if he wants a real women I'm always open." Lauren says with a smirk.

Bella POV

Does she actually think that comment will sting or hurt because sweaty it wont it will only prove more to me how much you want to be me so thanks for the confidence boost.

"I bet you would be." I reply with my oh so well known Swan smirk.

"Yea that's right." Laurens says she so dumb she doesn't even realize that I insulted her.

"You wonder why you can't keep a hold of the guys you want. You go and blame me but have you ever thought to look at yourself. I mean as soon as you meet a guy your on your back with your legs wide open." I finish with a smile.

"You bitch."

"Just stating the facts." I say just as Lauren lunges at me knocking as on the ground in an instant I'm on top showing her how us swans fight and why you don't mess with us or our family. I punch her in the face I work on her body I get good couple of kicks on her shins that has her scream in pain until we are ripped of each other more like ripping me off of her. The principle is there and is looking pissed.

"Newton take this lady to the nurse, Bella you are coming with me to my office.' The principle finishes I look at Lauren and realize how much damage I have done she is going to need to go to the hospital good serves the bitch right turn around grab my bag and look at Dru.

"hey I'm sorry." Dru says I wonder why.

"Why?"

"Charlie is going to find out and get pissed." Dru says it makes me smile which makes me realize that she got one good punch in.

"Don't worry about." I say with a smile and I walk of to the principal's office to get yelled at.

Hey sorry about the wait hope you like it and REVIEW otherwise I write shit.


End file.
